Because
by AnotherSadStudent
Summary: A few months ago Lucio helped Doom fist. Now, when a mission goes wrong and Lucio is captured by Talon, Akande can repay the favor.


Some say that it is better to flee than it is to die. Those people go along with the whole idea of live to fight another day. Pull back, regroup, rethink, return to finish what was started.

Others say it's better to die than be a coward. Those people- well, they're dead.

Lucio was one of the ones who was alive because he realized not every battle could be won. But maybe he wouldn't be alive much longer.

He was sent out on a mission with a small group of field agents to neutralize a talon cell that had been causing problems in the area. It was supposed to be a simple mission. Get in, push the threat out of the area and get out. Easy, peasy, lemon squeezy.

Until it became difficult difficult lemon difficult.

As it turned out, Talon had a big enough influence,or interest, in the area to send in Akande Ogundimun ,Doomfist, to oversee whatever was going on. When Lucio mentioned going back to the watchpoint and coming back better equipped, the field agents him urged him not to retreat. That was the first mistake.

The second was letting his underprepared little group go in and try to complete the mission.

Lucio kept the agents all healed up but that only helped when they were within his range. The Brazilian watched in horror as one then two then three agents were killed. Including Lucio there were 10 agents when they arrived. Now there were 7.

He saw the glances his team was giving them as Talon pushed back. They were worried. They were regretting asking to continue with the mission. Lucio could see it in the quick glances he and his team shared. But was it too late to pull back? They were making a dent in the numbers.

 _Were_.

Just as the team caught a break and gained some confidence, everything came crashing down. 3 bodys went limp and breathless for each life that had been taken from Lucio's team. 9 Talon thugs dead and a 10th one would have been if the agent about to pull the trigger didn't freeze. A short string of babbles came from their mouth and the only word that could have been made out was "doom" before the agent took several bullets to the chest. After a few strangled breaths, the agent finally stilled.

Lucio whipped his head back around to the fight and saw what took the agents life. Doomfist. There was no hope left for them in this battle. It's better to flee than it is to die. Pull back, regroup, rethink, return to finish what was started.

Lucio called to retreat. What was left of his team followed the order gladly. The helicarrier was close. They could make it with a little speed. That was why Lucio took the rear of the group, speeding everyone up. They had made good time. They were almost there. But, all the sudden, a searing pain shot through the DJ's leg. Almost in slow motion Lucio collapsed. Once the agents in front of him turned around it was to late. They were on the carrier that was taking off under the assumption everyone was on. Lucio and his team started backat each other in horror as the helicarrier raised further and further into the air before flying off leaving Lucio alone.

When the young man heard the pounding of approaching footsteps behind him, he whirled around but that was the most he could do. His weapon lay a foot or 2 away broken thanks to the fall. Lucio couldn't move either. His right leg had been shot just above the knee and his left ankle felt numb. He tried dragging himself away but as the footsteps grew closer the shaking in his arms only let him curl in on himself. He was afraid.

"Sir, we have one!" A voice yelled.

Lucio looked over his shoulder. 3 Talon agents were within his line of sight and the DJ watched as two more advanced following a tall, muscular man with tribal markings. Doomfist.

Lucio glared at the man and snarled as two Talon agents grabbed him and forced him up, although he couldn't put any weight on his legs. The Talon boss looked the DJ up and down and something flashed in his eyes.

"I want him alive and on the jet with me when I fly out this evening. Make sure he will cause no trouble." Doomfist said still observing lucio.

One of the agents behind Doomfist stepped up and pulled a dart off his belt. Lucio stared down at the object and licked his dry lips. The soldier advanced and Lucio tried to shake away from men holding his arms. Their grips only tightened to the point the DJ would have bruises.

In a quick action the Talon agent with the dart jabbed the needle into Lucio's upper bicep. The Brazilian hissed out in pain and struggled and thrashed against the men who held him. The one on his left dropped him in surprise and in a small effort to catch his fall, Lucio threw his hand out below him but only managed to jam it back and twist it. The soldier to his right wrenched his arm back as he compensated for the sudden increase in weight. Lucio screamed before a hand clamped around his mouth.

Doomfist held Lucio my the mouth even as his screams quieted to whimpers then to silence. The boys eyes fluttered but they never shut for more than a second before slowly opening again. The soldiers below Doomfist took the Overwatch agent by the arms again and Doomfist slowly removed his hand leaving only one finger lightly resting on Lucio's slightly parted lips.

"You will not be harmed further. Just rest." Doomfist said.

Lucio again tried to pull away from the soldiers holding him back. A final spark of resistance twinkled in his eyes and the DJ attempted to bite the finger doomfist had on his lips. The Talon council member only pulled his finger away and with a quick smirk, spun on his heel and began to walk away.

"No more harm is to come to him. Again, make sure he is on the jet this evening.'

Lucio snarled and grunted as the soldiers carrying him began to pull him forwards. His vision was blurry and he felt numb all over. They used a tranquilizer on him but was it enough to knock him out? Lucio hoped so. He didn't want to know what was going to happen. He just wanted to go home. But now he was stuck with an uncertain future about to go god knows where with a Talon boss. How _great_.


End file.
